The invention relates generally to pumped-hydro energy storage, and, more particularly, to an improved system and method for pumped-hydro energy storage.
Hydroelectric power is a renewable form of energy that originates from flowing water. For example, moving water may be directed through a turbine, generator, and/or other turbomachine to generated power (e.g., electricity). As the water passes through the turbomachine, water may force rotation of blades in the turbomachine, which may then rotate a generator coupled to a shaft of the turbomachine. In this manner, kinetic energy of the water may be converted into electrical energy. Thereafter, the electrical energy may be delivered to a power grid, storage facility, or other location. In certain embodiments, water may be stored in an elevated vessel, such as a tower, container, behind a dam, or other reservoir. When power generation is desired, the force of gravity may be used to force the stored water to flow towards the turbomachine and/or generator. In other words, the potential energy of the water is converted into kinetic energy, which is then converted into electrical energy, in the manner described above. Subsequently, water may be pumped back into the elevated vessel or reservoir for future use in power generation. Unfortunately, pumped-hydro energy storage systems may be limited to certain geographical areas.